


Meringue's Thang

by InfluentialDebauchery



Series: Strawberry Whorecake [1]
Category: Strawberry Shortcake - All Media Types
Genre: Cum Fetish, F/F, First Time, Futa, Strawberry Meringue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-18
Updated: 2016-04-18
Packaged: 2018-06-02 23:40:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6587881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InfluentialDebauchery/pseuds/InfluentialDebauchery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lemon Meringue always knew she was different from the other girls and Strawberry Shortcake more than accepts her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meringue's Thang

**Author's Note:**

> Strawberry Meringue is probably my favorite SS ship.

Since the beginning of the summer Lemon Meringue had been noticing some changes.

They began when the other girls started to wear swimsuits and Lemon Meringue could barely fit in her bikini bottoms - when they had fit just moments before!

Strawberry had been trailing beside her in the rippling blue water and the red head squeaked with alarm; something had poked her inner thigh.

The only person in front of her was Lemon, who had a shocked look of her own, and Lemon's expression melted to one of apology.

"S-Sorry Strawberry! I didn't mean to knee you." The blond sputtered out; relieved at her own quick lie.

Thankfully the red head bought it and sweetly smiled, "Oh, you're fine." Then moved on to another topic, "Are you still staying over tonight?"

For a moment Lemon wondered if this was still a good idea. Because she usually shared a bed with Strawberry; nothing of note had ever happened before, but recently...That part of Lemon's had a mind of it's own!

Strawberry noticed her friends hesitation and playfully splashed her, "Come on Lemon! It will be lots of fun!"

"Yeah. Maybe we can make cupcakes and watch a movie."

"Ooooh. I have a berrytastic raspberry recipe I have been wanting to try. Yes, let's do that!" 

The redhead began excitedly chattering away and Lemon couldn't help getting lost in her friend's smile.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

"Don't they just smell amazeberry Lemon?" Strawberry asked as she pulled the fresh cupcakes from the oven and deeply inhaled the aroma.

Lemon had been sitting at the island in the kitchen; blue eyes had been glued to Straeberry's heart shaped ass.

"Y-yeah." The blond told her with a grin which became a full blown smile; when Strawberry's emerald eyes shone with delight. "So are we going with the cheesecake frosting?"

"Mmhmm." Strawberry gave a simple nod. "Its thick and delicious." She mock licked her lips for emphasis.

This caused Lemon to shift in her seat uncomfortably. Her previous issue deciding to 'arise' once again.

"Oops!" Strawberry giggled as she ran a finger between her small breasts. The digit coming out with frosting clinging to it. "Aprons never seem to take care of those instances."

Lemon could care less about - 'what aprons could and couldn't do' - more invested with what Strawberry did with that finger next.

Boy, was she not disappointed! Strawberry made a 'subtle' show of licking and sucking the frosting off.

Afterwards the two snuggled on the coach and watched one of their favorite movies - PJ Sparkles. 

Lemon really did try to enjoy the film, but her uninvited guest wouldn't quit showing up.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Lemon had been lying in Strawberry's bed for the better part of the hour. No matter which way she turned; Lemon could not will herself to sleep. 

She had never experienced anything such as this before and it began to worry Lemon. Of course she had always known she wasn't like the other girls.

Yeah, Lemon had breasts and was feminine in every other way, but her lower parts weren't anything like their's. She had gone all this time hiding that fact.

"Cuddle with me. It will help." Strawberry said groggily and pulled Lemon's arm around her waist.

Lemon snuggled into the pseudo embrace and lightly breathed in the scent that was Strawberry.

At first the physical contact began to help and after a moment her lids began to droop closed. However Strawberry shifted and her ass grinded against Lemon's area.

The small provocation caused Lemon to become instantly aroused and she wanted more of that friction. Which Strawberry gave her as her erection poked the redhead's bottom.

At first Lemon thought Strawberry was caught off guard and quizzically trying to figure out what 'that' was. The blond too terrified to move or make a sound. Plus it felt berryiffic and Lemon didn't want it to stop.

"Do you want to fuck me?" Strawberry asked as she turned to face Lemon and green eyes sparkled with mischief.

Lemon had never heard her speak such a word before, but it was kinda hot that it had come from Strawberry's lips.

"I-I have never fucked before." The blond timidly told her; even in the dimly lit room; Lemon's eyes were highlighted by her reddening face. "How do we...?"

"Shhh." Strawberry kissed Lemon chastely at first and once Lemon kissed back; the redhead went in for the kill. "Don't worry, Huck and I fuck all the time."

The girl's mouths devoured one another's and tongues swirled in impossibly tight motions. Lemon could hardly breathe and her burning lungs were intoxicating.

They paused long enough to ditch their clothes on the floor and resume their fervent need to explore each other's bodies.

She gasped as Strawberry's hand worked her cock; making sure to focus on the head between pumps.

Lemon's hands slid up from Strawberry's hips and cupped her friend's breast.

Strawberry moaned between kisses as Lemon thumbed and tweaked her nipples.

The blond's cock ached to plunge inside of Strawberry and discover the pleasure held within.

"I wanna fuck you now Strawberry." Lemon groaned as more precome dribbled into the girl's palm.

Strawberry made Lemon lie on her back and climbed on top. The redhead hovered over Lemon's thick cock and smeared the precome on her pussy as lube.

Then she slowly lowered herself on to Lemon's cock and bit her lip as her walls were stretched.

Lemon grasped her hips and the more of her length Strawberry took; the more she groaned.

Strawberry's pussy was so warm and deliciously slick. Lemon found herself lifting her hips until her cock was fully sheathed.

"Impatient are we?" Strawberry breathed into the blonds ear and rose up a fraction before coming back down on Lemon's cock. "Your cock feels so good Lemon."

Lemon kissed her and tightened her grip on Strawberry's hips. Strawberry started to bounce up and down at a faster rate.

"Oh my..." Lemon bit her lip and gasped from the sensation of Strawberry's silken insides massaging her cock. "Faster..."

Strawberry licked a hot stripe around Lemon's nipple as she bounced faster and grinded harder. 

The redhead letting out heated whimpers of her own everytime Lemon jabbed her womb; causing her to gush all over Lemon.

Both girls were sweating and panting; Lemon learning how to thrust up into Strawberry and get added friction. 

She loved how Strawberry's breast juggled along with her own and how Strawberry became a mewling mess as her cock pounded that sweet pussy.

After a particularly harsh thrust; Strawberry tensed and cried out as her pussy clamped around Lemon's pummeling cock. Every subsequent thrust intensifying Strawberry's orgasm.

"F-fuck Lemon, that's it, OH--OHH!" Strawberry squirted like a fountain and Lemon could feel herself driving to that euphoric edge. "Come deep inside me!"

Lemon felt her cock swelling and an intensity building up from her aching groin. An instant later she was moaning and whimpering; as rope after rope of spunk shot out of her.

"I am going to milk you for all your meringue." Strawberry used Lemon's breasts as leverage while she sensually grinded the blond's cock. "That's right. Give me the creamiest pie."

When Strawberry felt she had milked Lemon enough. She climbed off and still straddling Lemon; crawled on her knees until her cunt was level with the blond's face. She spread her swollen lips open and held them just so.

Lemon dazedly watched as her load dribbled out and she opened her mouth to catch the pearlescent beads.

Again Strawberry lowered herself, but this time on Lemon's hungry mouth. The girl licking and sucking her come eagerly out of the tasty pussy.

Strawberry coming hard a third time and spraying Lemon's face with the combined load.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

The two girls fell fast asleep after Lemon's naughty deflowering, and Lemon dreamed of how to fuck Strawberry with her cock next.

A small smile graced her dreaming lips as she remembered how berrytastic Strawberry's ass felt.

There was the upside of morning wood....

**Author's Note:**

> I am not sorry for ruining your childhood at all.


End file.
